parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Emily 2 - Edward and Molly get grounded for making a bootleg copyright infringement! - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what should be made for Thomas and Emily 2, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) *Daisy as Gruntilda (Both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo (Both green and evil) *Edward as Bottles (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty *Casey Jr as King Jingalong *Johnny as Trophy Thomas *Silver Fish as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) *Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) *Boco as Pikelet *Tootle as Boggy *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda are) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Molly as Mrs. Bottles *Toad as Gobi *Skarloey as Speccy (Both smart) *Madge as Goggles *James as Conker *Donald/Douglas as Jamjars *Bill/Ben as Nipper *Hector as Conga *Arry as Chilli Billi *Bert as Chilly Willy *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box Transcript *(when a bell alarm rings at the early morning, Percy pushes a button to wake up Thomas and Emily, who are asleep and have awaken) *Thomas: It's our turn for breakfast this morning, Percy. *Percy: Okay. (pushes a button and sends Thomas and Emily flying down into the kitchen at the living room to enjoy their breakfast) *Emily: I guess it's... buttered toast and cornflakes, right? (Percy gets everything ready by giving Thomas and Emily two bites) *Percy: Yes. (Thomas, Percy, and Emily eat their breakfast with their drinks, that they drink too) Well, everything went all as expected, didn't it? Now let's check out the photos. (they finish their breakfast and walk to the room) *Thomas: Say, Percy. (looks at the photos) That's Flora, who was been captured by Daisy, and saved by us, because me and Emily are both heroes in Thomas and Emily 1. *Voice: Did someone say Thomas and Emily 1? *Emily: Oh, I wonder who's coming? (the voice, who belongs to a person, who is walking toward Thomas, Percy, and Emily, is Casey Jones the Brave Engineer) *Percy: Oh no! It's the Train Forever Engineer! And he's going to tear our photos apart! *Casey Jones: Relax, guys. It is only me, Casey Jones, the Brave Engineer, from the 1950 Walt Disney cartoon. *Thomas: Uff... It's only Casey Jones, guys. There's nothing to be afraid of. *Casey Jones: Guys? What are you talking about?! I can't see them! *Thomas: Do you mean me, Emily, and Percy? *Casey Jones: Oh, I get it. It's you three, right? There's terrible news. Something's going wrong. *Emily: What is it this time? I hope it's not Edward and Molly. *Casey Jones: Yes, they're bad guys, who make fake VHS openings to make look like the BBC and Metro Goldwyn Mayer productions. At one time, they made a grounded video out of me. *Thomas: Uh-oh. That's not good. Let's head to Edward and Molly's house. *(Later, at Edward and Molly's house) *Edward: There! We've made the opening to Thomas and Emily for Xbox 360 in 1987, VHS, and made by the BBC. Real, not fake. *Casey Jones: Has someone made a bootleg copy to one of Thomas and Emily's adventures? *Molly: Oh no! It's Casey Jones! (Thomas, Emily, and Percy, depressed, worried, and broken-hearted, arrive to see Edward and Molly) *Casey Jones: (disgusted) Here they are, Thomas. Edward and Molly... Now tell us the truth, have you made a bootleg to one of Thomas and Emily's adventures? *Edward: Um... No. We haven't. I mean, I'm afraid we cannot say, but the answer to that, is an exact yes! And we have. *Casey Jones: (angry) Then let's see it! (Thomas, astonished, Emily, surprised, and Percy, horrified, gasp in fear, and sigh, sombering, sad, and embarresed. Casey Jones, incredibly alarmed by this, growls angry and roars at Edward and Molly, scaring them out of their skin) Edward and Molly, how dare you treat Thomas and Emily unfairly like that! That's it! Both of you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life and forever more! I am closing your accounts! Thomas, Emily, and Percy, let me handle both of them! *Edward: No, no. Casey, please. Don't do this to us. You can't close our accounts! (Casey closes Edward and Molly's accounts) *Molly: Oh, no. No! What have you done? What have you done?! No! No. No. No. No. No! You've closed our accounts! *Casey Jones: I don't care. Both of you will now get used to it. These are for your own darn goods, so now you will be wearing diapers! *Edward: No. No! Can't you see we're too older for nappies?! *Molly: Yes, and we'll tell you that we both have a life, and we swear that we are older now! *Casey Jones: Look at me, you bad guys. I do not even care! Both of you are babies, and heck no, both of you don't have lifes, now both of you will always fall. Now, live with that! And look at my life, it is happy and healthy, that I am a brave railroad engineer, who works for Thomas, Emily, and Percy. Now, it's time to put on your diapers! (walks toward Edward and Molly) *Molly: Look, you fool. You'd better not put diapers on us, because we're still too old! (Casey puts the diapers on Edward and Molly) *Edward: Yeousch! They sting! And are hurting us. *Casey Jones: Well, too bad, you fools. I'll tell Casey Jr and Tillie about you, when they arrive. (walks downstairs) Tillie and Casey Jr, do you know what Edward and Molly just did? *Tillie: What have they done this time? *Casey Jones: Edward and Molly made a bootleg copy to one of Thomas and Emily's adventure, and made a fake VHS opening to Thomas and Emily 1 from 1998 to 1987, which did not exist, and has hurt Thomas and Emily's feelings. *Casey Jr: Holy clattering cowcatchers! Thank you for telling us, Casey Jones. We'll ground them right away. *Casey Jones: And I almost forgot I put diapers on them. Teach them a lesson while I call in James, Oliver, and Boco to arrive. (James, Boco, and Oliver arrive, annoyed, angry, and cross) *Tillie: Edward and Molly, somebody's here to see you. *Boco: I'm Boco the Green Diesel. Both of you have offened your adventures' feelings by making fake VHS openings to one of their adventures. All of their adventures made by Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Oliver: I am Oliver the Great Western Engine. You've hurt Thomas and Emily's feelings, because their adventures are made by Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, not BBC, 20th Century Fox, and Metro Goldwyn Mayer. *James: And I am James the Red Engine. I have had it with both of you boasting nonsense, comments, and working with Daisy the Diesel Railcar, the mastermind of all this chaos. *Tillie: This will teach you both of strong strict lessons. You'll be sorry for hurting Thomas and Emily's feelings for the rest of your natural boring lifes. And both of you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your lifes forever. *Casey Jr: And both of you will pay dearly for you what you have done to Thomas and Emily. *Casey Jones: And there will be no computers, no BBC or Metro Goldwyn Mayer, no fake VHS stuff, no McDonald's, no Wendy's, no Burger King, no Arby's, no Popeye's, no Wimpy's, no Carl's Jr, no Harvey's, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Twa Tams, no Subway, no Marinis, no Chuck E Cheese, and furthermore. And both of you will forget your memories captured by BBC, 20th Century Fox, and Metro Goldwyn Mayer, and fake VHS stuff. (turns Edward and Molly into babies) *Edward: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Molly: We're all sorry for making a video out of Thomas and Emily. *Boco: Now both of you will stay as babies for the rest of your natrual boring lifes. This means wearing nappies, Preschool, watching baby shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, and doing everything else for babies. *Oliver: You'll be forced to watch cartoon, baby, and prime time shows, not made by either BBC, 20th Century Fox, and Metro Goldwyn like The Rugrats, Spongebob Squarepants, Family Guy, Two And A Half Men, Family Matters, Barney, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, The Backyardigans, and all other shows that are not made by either BBC, 20th Century Fox, or Metro Goldwyn Mayer." *James: "And also, you will be forced to listen to music not made by BBC, 20th Century Fox, or Metro Goldwyn Mayer, like Justin Bieber, Scatman's World, Rebecca In Black, and Kelly Clarkson as well." *Casey Jones: "I agree with all of my friends. Now start watching those baby and prime time shows like you're forced to do so, or both of you will be grounded forever." *Edward: Looks like we're stuck in diapers and we're forced to watch all those baby shows like we're forced to do so. *Molly: I agree with you. *Narrator: Now stay tuned for Trouble on the Tracks made by Thomas the LEGO Engine, coming soon on YouTube. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Molly and Edward Get Grounded